1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for information processing, a photographing device, and a program, and particularly to a device and a method for information processing, a photographing device, and a program that enable each scene of a photographed moving image to be handled in association with the action of a photographer, a subject or the like when the moving image is photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras have recently been coming into increasingly wide use because of decrease in price of the products. In addition, partly because of decrease in casing size, photographing of moving images is performed commonly and casually. Moving images are also photographed casually by a moving image photographing function incorporated in portable telephones and digital still cameras, for example.
While the photographing itself of moving images has thus become easier to perform, moving images after photographing are difficult to handle. To solve the problem, various techniques are proposed which add various kinds of attribute information to photographed moving images.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-62868 discloses a technique that records the name of a person as a subject as metadata of a photographed image.
In addition, some video cameras for business use add attribute information such as weather, a position, and a sound volume at a time of photographing and a representative image of a clip (moving image for one photographing period from a photographing start to a photographing end) to each scene so that operation at a time of program editing can be performed easily.